


Aegri somnia vana

by thatdamnpapaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnpapaya/pseuds/thatdamnpapaya
Summary: "Любовь полу-мертвого сердца оставит тебя полу-живым".Виктор живети умирает, умирает, умирает,но живет, живет, живет, живет.





	Aegri somnia vana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aegri somnia vana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387160) by [dianna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44). 



> Название переводится «пустые мечты больного человека» (с лат.)
> 
> Специально сохранена пунктуация автора, так что не пугайтесь отсутствия запятых.

Лампочка мигает, потом снова ярко светит. Это продолжается минутами и часами, пока она снова не гаснет, снова светит, гаснет-светит-гаснет-светит снова и снова и снова и снова. Виктор думает, что это может продолжаться, пока ему не придется заменить чертову лампочку.

— Юри, — со стоном зовет он. Виктор все еще в кровати. Виктор болеет, а Юри о нем заботится. Юри долго не отвечает и Виктор зовет его еще раз.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Юри, заглядывая в комнату через приоткрытую дверь. Виктор устало улыбается ему.

— Думаю, нам нужно добавить новые лампочки в список покупок.

— Эта лампочка снова мигает?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе хоть немного лучше? — Юри все еще стоит в дверях и Виктор удивляется, почему он так далеко, но не спрашивает об этом.

— На самом деле не очень, — он пожимает плечами.

Юри замирает на несколько секунд, пока на кухне не начинает что-то пищать, и исчезает до того, как Виктор успевает сказать еще хоть слово.

Виктор кусает свои губы, поднимает взгляд на лампу и замечает, что она даже не включена в розетку.

 

Друзья Виктора названивают ему. Снова и снова и снова всегда-всегда-всегда звонят и звонят и звонят.

(Он знает почему. Знает. Конечно он знает почему. Но он не может думать об этом. Не сейчас.)

В какой-то из дней приходит Крис. Он громко стучит в дверь, зовет его по имени, и Юри уже почти идет открывать ее, но Виктор умоляет не делать этого. Проходит совсем немного времени, Юри сдается, и Виктор позволяет ему обнять себя, пока Крис продолжает стучать, кажется, годами и десятками лет и столетиями.  
Наконец Крис уходит, и оба — Юри и Виктор — снова могут дышать.

 

Виктор просыпается и видит, что Юри плачет. У Виктора перехватывает дыхание до того как он протягивает руки, обнимает Юри, пока тот все плачет и плачет и плачет.

(Виктор прекрасно понимает, что Юри плачет из-за него. Он знает, что это его вина. И он не может ничего с этим поделать. Он не хочет ничего с этим делать. Пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста не заставляй его делать с этим что-то.)

— Виктор, пожалуйста, — умоляюще шепчет Юри ему в грудь. — Пожалуйста, позаботься о себе.

У Виктора сжимается сердце и, _черт возьми_ , у него снова проблемы с дыханием. Нет нет нет нет, только не снова, пожалуйста, что угодно, но не это. Он старается сфокусироваться на чем-нибудь, _на чем угодно_ , что он мог бы использовать, чтобы сосредоточиться, но, к сожалению, их часы сломались годы назад, сейчас не дует ветер, нет абсолютно никакого шума, кроме их затрудненного дыхания.

Юри замечает это, ну конечно. Он всегда замечает. И сейчас он отстраняется, вытирает свои слезы и начинает медленно отсчитывать от десяти.

— Семь. _Дыши дыши дыши, Юри здесь, он всегда здесь, ты не один._

— Три.  
Дыхание Виктора становится все более и более и более спокойным.

— Один, — шепчет Юри, и Виктор закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Юри берет его лицо в свои ладони. — С тобой все будет хорошо, Виктор. С нами все будет хорошо.

Виктор держится за эти слова сильнее, чем он держится за свою собственную жизнь.

 

Мила звонит ему, Виктор едва замечает это, наблюдая за тем, как экран телевизора переключается с канала на канал. Сейчас Юри старается найти для них что-нибудь интересное, и Виктор начинает винить себя за игнорирование остальных.

Но потом Юри улыбается ему, той широкой и красивой улыбкой, о которой Виктор постоянно думает, и он забывает, что в мире вообще существует что-то кроме этой улыбки и них.

 

Несколько дней спустя Юри злится на него. Он плачет и кричит на Виктора, и тот просто не знает, что он может _сказать_ и что он может _сделать_. Он абсолютно беспомощен в этой ситуации.

(Что он может сделать что он может сделать что он может сделать что он может _сделать_?)

Но Юри вскоре перестает кричать, медленно волоча ноги по гостиной, подходя к Виктору и садясь рядом с ним.  
(Он такой теплый. Всегда такой теплый.)

Юри тянется к его руке, крепко сжимая ее.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, не притворяясь.

(Больно. Он этих слов больно. Но Виктор закрывает глаза и думает, что притворяться гораздо, гораздо легче.)

 

Виктор смотрит как чашка Юри выскальзывает из его пальцев выскальзывает из его пальцев выскальзывает из его пальцев выскальзывает из его пальцев, и, когда она разлетается на осколки по полу, Виктора начинает трясти. Черт черт черт _черт ЧЕРТ_.

— Виктор, Виктор, Виктор, чшшш, Виктор, пожалуйста. Все в порядке. Все в порядке. Мы все что-то ломаем.

Юри здесь. Юри _всегда рядом_ , но Виктор ему не верит, он не может поверить. Как он может ему верить, когда любимая чашка Юри разбита, когда его трясет и трясет и трясет и он не может это контролировать, когда он чувствует, что вот-вот расплачется, когда Юри прижимается к нему.

Как он может верить ему как он может верить ему как он может верить ему как он может верить ему--

Пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста.

 

 

 

Кто-нибудь, скажите ему.

 

 

Дни проходят и проходят, и Виктор видит, как осень постепенно сменяется зимой. Юри заботится о нем. Его друзья все еще звонят ему каждый день. Каждый божий блядский день. Крис приходит снова и угрожает тем, что выбьет дверь, если он не ответит.

Юри предлагает сказать ему убраться, но Виктор только отмахивается, еле-еле поднимаясь с кровати и идя к двери, позволяя Крису войти.

Когда Крис видит его, он тут же подходит ближе и сжимает его в крепких крепких крепких объятиях. Юри смотрит на них с любовью и показывает Виктору, что оставит их вдвоем ненадолго.

— Виктор, я так волновался. Как ты? Пожалуйста, скажи, как ты, Виктор? Почему ты не отвечаешь на наши звонки?

— Я… Я не знаю, — просто отвечает Виктор.

Крис замирает.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя. Конечно ты знаешь, что я волнуюсь за тебя. С тем, о чем нам сказал Юри… Мы знаем до чего ты можешь себя довести. Всегда прячешься ото всех. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты не делал этого. Мы хотим знать, чем мы можем тебе помочь.

(Позже Виктор будет гадать, кто все эти «мы», о которых говорит Крис.

И также поймет, что все было бы проще, если бы никому не было бы дела до него.)

Виктор о чем-то говорит, он не уверен, и Крис снова замирает, открывая свой рот в попытке что-то сказать, но потом выходит Юри, и Виктор поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, Крис тоже поворачивается, и Виктор говорит что-то еще, всегда что-то еще, и он ушел ушел ушел ушел, хлопнув дверью и оставив после себя звенящий воздух оборванного разговора.

Юри снова улыбается ему, и сердце Виктора подскакивает до седьмого неба.

 

Юри нужно выйти из дома за покупками, и когда он уходит, Виктор старается изо всех сил успокоиться. Виктор изо всех сил пытается отвлечься на свой компьютер без мыслей о том, что Юри оставил его одного навсегда, что он никогда не вернется. Он старается не думать, что больше никогда не увидит прекрасную улыбку Юри снова, что больше никогда не почувствует его тепло, что больше никогда не проснется рядом с Юри.

И как только он начинает думать об этом, его дыхание становится чаще чаще чаще, внутри него не кровь, а холод холод холод, дверь открывается, Юри заходит внутрь, слегка запыхавшись и держа все, за чем он ходил в магазин.

Виктор улыбается ему, облегченный, и ведет себя так, как будто все в порядке.

 

— Виктор, где ты? — в один из дней спрашивает Юри, когда они сидят снаружи на своем балконе. Виктор наблюдает за тем как небо двигается над всем миром.

— Там, наверху, — отвечает он, указывая на небо. — Облака. Я в облаках, Юри.

Юри просто грустно улыбается ему и не говорит больше ни слова.

(Когда Виктор видит облако, похожее на Маккачина, он улыбается сам себе.)

 

Дни и ночи становятся холоднее, и холоднее, и холоднее, и Виктор с ужасом замечает, что тепла Юри недостаточно, чтобы его кровь не замерзла окончательно.

 

Как-то Юри обжигается о плиту, и даже тогда Виктор немного дразнит его. Он целует ожог, приговаривая, чтобы тот ушел далеко-далеко. Юри краснеет, когда Виктор делает это, треплет его по волосам и просто говорит «дурной».

 

Виктор не может найти рождественский подарок для Юри. Он уже посмотрел везде, и везде, и везде, но в итоге его не было нигде. Он чувствует, что паника возвращается, растет в нем, он снова так близко, он так близко к панической атаке, и _где Юри куда он пошел где он где он ГДЕ ОН?_

И когда Юри не приходит, чтобы помочь ему, Виктор кричит и хватает ближайшую хрупкую вещь и кидает ее в стену.

И Юри появляется ровно в этот момент, и Виктор не знает, сможет ли он объяснить дрожь в его руках, слезы на глазах или разбитую рамку для фотографии, которую он метнул в стену.

Юри не спрашивает. Он ничего не говорит, пока собирает осколки. Он ничего не говорит, пока держит Виктора за руки, слегка мнет их, когда они начинают трястись сильнее. И он ничего не говорит, пока он ставит фотографию с их свадьбы обратно, перед тем как сказать, что _ему нужно будет купить новую рамку._

Юри не говорит ничего, кроме этого, и Виктор думает, что это худшее из худших.

 

Он просыпается на следующий день, но Юри нет рядом.

Его руки саднят, до Виктора постепенно доходит и он моргает моргает моргает моргает.

Он просыпается на следующий день, но Юри нет рядом.

У него на руке ожог. От… От чего он? Он встает, чтобы поискать своего мужа и внезапно оказывается на кухне.

Он просыпается на следующий день, но Юри нет рядом.

Кухня в разрухе. В чертовой разрухе, и везде беспорядок, и везде мусор, и везде грязь, и Виктор не может понять, где Юри.

Он просыпается на следующий день, но Юри нет рядом.

— Юри, — зовет он. Его голос надломленный. Из-за крика. Из-за слез. И в панике он внезапно вспоминает, что он сломал так много. Он слишком сильно сломлен.

Он просыпается на следующий день, но Юри нет рядом.

— Юри? — он пробует снова. Он садится на диван, ищет пульт, переключает с канала на канал, точно так же, как он делал это последние несколько месяцев. Всегда только он один, и как всегда нет ничего хорошего чтобы посмотреть. Он замирает, когда пытается проанализировать собственные мысли. Они кружатся. Он кружится.

Он просыпается на следующий день, но Юри нет рядом.

Виктор моргает. Моргает моргает моргает и _Юри здесь, ведь так? Это он. Это он это он прямо блять здесь, ведь так?_

Он просыпается на следующий день, но Юри нет рядом.

И когда все это обрушивается на него, когда разум Виктора пробегает по воспоминаниям последних нескольких месяцев, когда Виктор понимает, что Юри нет ни в одном из них, когда Виктор вспоминает как он ходил в магазин, когда Виктор вспоминает как разбил любимую чашку Юри, а потом плакал над ней на кухне в одиночку несколько часов, когда Виктор вспоминает как он плакал, когда увидел в облаках прекрасное лицо Юри, когда все это обрушивается на него, он задыхается, плачет, он в ужасе, ему страшно, он цепенеет, но Виктор встает и бежит, ищет свой телефон, _где его чертов телефон, где его чертов телефон_ , и внезапно он вспоминает, для чего нужны были все эти звонки. Он вспоминает, зачем его друзья продолжали звонить ему.

Он просыпается на следующий день, но Юри нет рядом, но Юри нет рядом, но Юри нет рядом и Юри не вернется.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Он не хочет ничего помнить.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Крис звонит ему, и Виктор наконец берет трубку. Прошли месяцы, и месяцы, и месяцы, и Виктор наконец отвечает на звонок.

(Ему было так страшно отвечать на звонок. Ему было так страшно отвечать на звонок.)

 

 

 

Последний раз, когда Виктор отвечал на звонок, это был голос Милы. Виктор улыбался, когда спрашивал, как у нее дела и как проходит их с Юри хождение по магазинам, но потом она перебила его, она перебила его, она

пере

 

била

 

 

его.

 

и ее слова были ядом, вытекающим из трубки.

 

 

Виктор разбил свою любимую чашку в тот день.

И побежал в больницу.

 

 

Крис снова пришел в тот день, когда Виктор ответил на звонок после всех этих месяцев месяцев месяцев, и Крис обнимает его, Крис обнимает его, и Виктор наконец-то разрешает себе осознать, что Юри умер пять месяцев назад. Виктор разрешает себе осознать, что он никогда не покупал рождественский подарок, потому что его больше нет. Виктор наконец разрешает себе осознать, что он никогда не покупал другие лампочки, потому что никто не записывал их в список. Виктор наконец-то разрешает себе осознать,

что это все было

в его

голове.

 

 

— Виктор, где ты? — спрашивает Юри, поражая Виктора. Прошло четыре года. Четыре года.

Виктор смотрит на облака со своего балкона.

Он удивлен видеть его.

И боль разлилась в его сердце.

_«Он не настоящий»_ , — думает Виктор.

Но он все равно смотрит на него. Ему нужно посмотреть на него. Он скучает по нему так сильно. Скучает по нему скучает по нему скучает по нему.

Виктор знает, что он не должен вот так потакать своему воображению. Его терапевт сказал ему, что это может помешать его выздоровлению.

Но Юри широко улыбается ему, и Виктор просто не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

Он показывает в небо.

— Там, наверху. Облака. Я… Я в облаках, Юри, — его голос ломается, когда он произносит имя своего умершего супруга.

Виктор знает, что Юри не настоящий. Он знает, что он не настоящий. Он знает это он знает это он знает это, и это так болезненно, но Виктор не может не помнить, не может не думать. _Он слишком привык_.

Юри просто грустно улыбается ему и больше ничего не говорит.

(Прямо как раньше.)

И так же, как и раньше, Виктор указывает на одно из облаков забавной формы и улыбается сам себе, только себе, всегда только себе,

 

потому что никого больше здесь нет.


End file.
